Nuestro amor trasciende épocas
by BlueMirly
Summary: Una Princesa que todos aclaman como una belleza, tiene que aceptar y rechazar ofertas de otros Reinos constantemente por el bien de su propio Reino, sin embargo una jugada hará que pueda perderlo todo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, la historia que leerán a continuación es producto de mi loca mente

Érase una vez, en un reino antiguo, una princesa de pelo escarlata, tan bella que todos en el reino estaban enamorados de ella. La princesa Macarena tenía 15 años, era la única hija de la familia Real, la familia Nishikino. La familia Real era poderosa por tener habilidades curativas avanzadas. Eran muy aliados a los Sonoda, pues sus habilidades físicas también eran muy avanzadas, y junto con los Ayase, que tenían un estilo de pelea tan delicado que parecía una danza. Esas tres familias formaban un escuadrón perfecto, el "Soldier Game". El nombre fué creado gracias a que su unión era tan fuerte como la de miles de soldados y porque derrotaban a su adversario como si de un juego se tratara.

-Macarena, el príncipe del Reino Shiba ha llegado, prepárate para recibirlo - La madre de Macarena entró a la habitación

-Sí madre, en un segundo bajo - Respondió la princesa

-Debemos estar atentos a los beneficios que nos pueden dar si ustedes se unen en matrimonio y...- Su madre ya estaba en otro mundo fantaseando

-Madre, aún ni siquiera lo conozco y ya estas pensando en otras cosas...

\- Y esos son los terminos y algunos beneficios - Habló el mozo del príncipe

-Hmmmm...los beneficios que nos dan son tentadores...Sin embargo, si se fusionan los dos reinos habría más gente a la que cuidar y algunos de los beneficios disminuirían...-Macarena estaba pensativa

-No tiene que responder ahora - El príncipe se levantó de su asiento - En unas semanas vendremos por su respuesta

-Muy bien - La Reina Nishikino se puso de pie - Los estaremos esperando - Dijo con una sonrisa y estrechó su mano

-Haaaaahhh...estar hablando tanto tiempo me dió hambre, iré al comedor - Avisó Macarena a su madre

-Buenos días Princesa - Saludaron las cocineras al ver llegar a Macarena

-Buenos dias - Saludó de regreso

-¿Vas a comer? - Preguntó una de las cocineras algo brusco

-Buenos días para ti también, Nicole - Respondió ante el brusco saludo de la pequeña chef

-Sientate ahí, te prepararé algo - Volvió a contestar Nicole

Nicole era una chica bajita, con un cabello tan negro como la noche, recogido en dos coletas sujetadas por dos bellos listones color rojo, piel blanca y con dotes avanzados en la cocina.

Cabe resaltar que ella era uno de los refuerzos de la familia Real, pues con sus dotes culinarios también sabía hacer pócimas para cuando alguien no estaba bien, pues la especialidad de los Nishikino era curar heridas físicas, mas no dolores estomacales o de ese tipo, y de eso se encargaba Nicole.

-Princesa Macarena, un herido ha llegado a la mansión pidiendo ayuda - Interrumpió un sirviente

-¿Qué? Llévalo a la habitación de cuidados, iré enseguida - Se levantó rápidamente Macarena para ir a atender al herido

-Huh...y yo que ya iba a prepararle algo...- Dijo Nicole con algo de decepción en su rostro

-Bien, con esto estarás mejor - Dijo Macarena terminando de vendar al muchacho

-Gracias señorita, y perdón por las molestias, a usted también, Príncipe Subaru

-No importa, lo importante es que estés bien- Dijo el principe Subaru

-Eso mismo, bueno, me tengo que ir a los demás asuntos, espero que te mejores- Dijo la peliescarlata dispuesta a irse

-¡Espera! Como tú curaste a uno de los nuestros y porque eres de otro reino del cual aún no somos aliados, necesitamos hacer un papel que evite confusiones con otros reinos o imperios- El príncipe tomó de la muñeca a la princesa antes de que se fuera

-Está bien,¿tu mozo hará el contrato?- Preguntó Macarena ante la abrupta acción de Subaru

-Si, sólo espera a que lo haga- Dijo y le mandó una mirada ordenandole que hiciera eldocumento al mozo

-¡Ah! Disculpe el atrevimiento - Dijo el principe al notar que aún tenía sujetada a la princesa

-N-No se preocupe...- Dijo la princesa tomando su muñeca

-Aquí está- Dijo el mozo al terminar

-Gracias, aquí está princesa, sólo firme porfavor- Dijo extendiéndole el contrato y tinta

-Si- Dijo la princesa y tomó la pluma, la sumergió en la tinta y procedió a firmar

-Bien, la princesa se ha ido...- Dijo el principe Subaru

-Ya puedo pararme, ¿Cierto?- Dijo el "herido"

-Si...Heh, buen trabajo haciendo el contrato, no se dió cuenta para nada- Dijo desprendiendo una capa del contrato y dejando ver que en realidad era uno para cederle el Reino Nishikino al Reino Shiba

-Con esto todo está decidido, seremos el Imperio mas poderoso y grande- Dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente

Días después el Príncipe Subaru regresó tal y como había prometido

-Buenas noches - Dijo al llegar a la sala de la mansión Nishikino

-Buenas noches, príncipe Shiba, lo estábamos esperando - Dijo la madre de Macarena

-Buenas noches - Respondió Macarena también presente

-Bien, sobre la propuesta, lo hemos discutido bien, asi que-Macarena fué callada abruptamente por el contrato que el príncipe puso en la mesa

-¿Q-Qué es esto? - Preguntó la Reina Nishikino al leer el papel

Macarena estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, esas no eran las propuestas de algunas semanas antes, pero lo que terminó por sorprenderla fué encontrar su delicada firma en aquel papel

-M-Macarena, hija...tú sabías algo de esto? - Dijo su madre sin verla a la cara

-Mamá...no se cómo...yo no-

-Calla, tu firma está ahí- Gritó y se volteó bruscamente hacia su hija

Macarena solo calló al ver tanta rabia en su madre. La Reina trató de tomar entre sus manos aquel papel que la llevaría a la ruina, sin embargo el principe lo guardó antes de que pudiera tocarlo

-Ah, sería desafortunado para mi si ustedes llegan a tener el contrato en sus manos- Dijo mientras se paraba -Bien, creo que mañana volveré, para ir viendo que cosas mantendré del castillo y que otras quitaré - Dicho esto salio de la mansión

-N-No! No podemos dejar que esto se auede haci, mam-

-Vete - Dijo la Reina callando a su hija

-¿Eh? - Macarena se congelo al oir esas palabras

\- Vete, ya has hecho demasiado - Al ver que su hija no se movía la tomó de los brazos y la sacó de la mansión sin importarle que ella cayera y su hermoso vestido color carmín se ensuciara por el agua que había en el lugar

-Mamá...- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y acto seguido su madre le cerró la puerta en la cara

-Mamá...y-yo no quería...- Lágrimas empezaban a caer

-Hey, que haces ahi tirada? - Una voz chillona se hizo escuchar

-N-Nada - Se seco algunas lagrimas sin mucho exito

-Hey, estabas llorando? - Dijo aquella chica con algo de preocupación mientras se sentaba a una distancia de ella

-C-Claro que no, estás loca Nicole, por qué estaría llorando? - A medida que las palabras salían de su boca su voz se quebraba

-Escuché todo - Dijo Nicole y se produjo un breve silencio

-También me gritarás?

-Por qué debería?

-Gracias a que mi firma esta en ese contrato puede que pierdas tu trabajo - Dijo Macarena ya sin molestarse en pcultar su llanto

\- Haahhh...sólo ven aquí - Dijo y la estrechó entre sus brazos y Macarena se desahogó

-Bien, ahí puedes cambiarte, te puedo prestar ropa, no será tan sofisticada como la tuya, pero podrás dormir con ella, la ducha está por allá - Dijo Nicole mientras Macarena entraba a su habitación

-Wow, esto esta muy limpio - Dijo asombrada Macarena

-Si, y eso yo lo hice solita, la Cocinera Numero #1 del mundo es buena en todo - Dijo Nicole mientras ponía una pose de victoria - B-Bueno, ve entrando a la ducha, está caliente - Dijo al ver que Macarena la miraba con como un bicho raro

-Ahhhh, la ducha estaba muy apretada, ¿como pueden vivir así? - Dijo Macarena al salir de vestirse

\- ¡Hey! Nosotros podemos vivir sin lujos sin ningún problema - Dijo Nicole levemente ofendida

-Hmp - Macarena volteó la cara un poco sonrojada, pues Nicole estaba en pijamas también, y a ella, aunque no le hubiera dicho nada a nadie, le atraían las mujeres, pero no podía decirlo a nadie, o su reputación de princesa se iría a la basura. Sin embargo, ya que no tenía nada que perder dado a la situacion de ahora, no disimulo tanto como lo haría normalmente, pero sí un poco por la Ética que tenía

-Sientate ahí, te serviré la cena - Le ordenó prácricamente a Macarena

\- Estuvo rico? - Pregunto Nicole al temrinar de comer

-Estuvo bien - Dijo Macarena, sin embargo ella amaba las comidas de Nicole desde que llegó a la mansión

\- Hey! Estuvo delicioso! - Dijo algo enojada de que fuera una respuesta tan neutral

\- Hmp

\- Y bien, qué haras? -Preguntó Nicole

\- Que haré de qué? - Respondió con ltra pregunta Macarena

\- Sobre el reino Shiba, no dejarás que se quede con todo, o si?

-No, pero primero, si oiste todo, ¿Cómo sabes que yo no fui la que firmó el contrato? - Pregunto Macarena

\- Tú lo firmaste?

-¡Por supuesto que no! - Dijo exaltada

-Ahí está todo - Dijo con una sonrisa - Tú no harías algo que perjudique a tu reino, aparte, ¿Quien en su sano juicio daria todo a alguien que alenas acaba de conocer? Esta bien que eres extraña, pero tampoco creo que a tal grado

\- Hey!

-Broma - Dijo y las dos empezaron a reir

-Ahora, seriamente...sé que no fuiste tu porque...me pasó algo parecido- Dijo Nicole con un semblante serio

-Qué? - Macarena estaba sorprendida

-Primero, las dos sabemos que no soy la típica cocinera que ha estado toda la vida con la princesa

-No, llegaste hace 3 años, tú tenías 14 años y yo 12 si mal no recuerdo - Dijo Macarena haciendo memoria

-Sip, antes de que te diga todo esto, prométeme que no se lo diras a nadie - Dijo Nicole

\- Prometido

\- Bien, pues cuando yo llegué...fué porque mi Reino estaba a manos de otra persona, justo ahora no recuerdo su nombre, pero se aprovechó de que mi madre estaba viuda y la hizo firmar un extraño contrato, así como el tuyo y él se quedó con todo - Dijo Nicole

-Eras una princesa antes?! Espera, mas importante...el contrato que firmé...¡De ahí sacó mi firma! - Dijo Macarena ahora comprendiendolo todo

\- Sí, era una princesa, y lo imaginaba, no pensaste en esa posibilidad? - Dijo Nicole extrañada y con una media sonrisa algo burlona

-N-No, mi mente estaba muy confusa en ese momento- Dijo algo apenada

-Bien, como estaba diciendo, mi madre no tuvo otro remedio mas que dejarselo, no quiso luchar, pues para mi madre mis hermanos y yo eramos primero que el reino, así que escapamos - Dijo con una sonrisa algo amarga

-Luego, vinimos aquí, mi mamá y yo trabajamos en varias casas para poder llevarles de comer a mis hermanos, así vivimos unos meses hasta que, las princesas de los Reinos Hoshizora, Koizumi y Toujo, vinieron a notificarnos que habían derrocado a aquel hombre que tenia nuestro hogar en sus manos, mi madre se alegró mucho, pero tambien se apeno por no haber podido hacer nada, pero los ciudadanos y todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos

-Ohhh...y tú...?- Preguntó disimuladamente Macarena qué pasó para que ella se quedara

-En ese momento yo había aceptado ser la cocinera real, me había acostumbrado a mi nueva vida, y acá tódo era mas cómodo, aun no se por que, pero me gustaba mucho el ambiente

-Entonces te quedaste por eso

-Aparte, aquí puedo hacer lo que me gusta, cocinar, allá se vería muy mal que una princesa cocinara - Dijo con una sonrisa mas feliz y se paró de su lugar a tomar un retrato

-Esta es mi familia - Le dió el retrato a Macarena

-Se ven muy unidos - Dijo Macarena viendo el retrato

-Sí, son mi todo- Y así se quedaron hablando un buen rato hasta que se fueron a dormir

Semanas después, alguien irrumpió la puerta de Nicole

-Macarena, escondete en el clóset, alguien toca - Susurro nicole a macarena

\- ¿Si?, ¿Que se le ofrece?

\- Venimos de parte de la Reina, debe alistarse de inmediato, iremos a la guerra- Soltó como un balde de agua fría el soldado

-¿A-A la guerra?...¿Por que me quieren a mi? - Preguntó algo en shock Nicole

-Sus medicinas, el reino Nishikino es muy fuerte curando, pero en heridas fisicas, usted puede curar lo que ellos no - Dijo el soldado - Si me disculpa - Hizo una reverencia y se fué

-¿A la guerra? - Nicole seguía en Shock y se sento en el sillon

\- ¿Qué? - Macarena habia salido del Closet

\- Me tengo que alistar para la guerra...

-¿Irás? - Macarena no se sorprendia demasiado, pues conocía bien a su madre y no dejaria que le quitaran su reino

-Hahhh...tengo que...

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres - trató de convencerla de que no fuera

-No, La cocinera #1 tiene que demostrar que también es la #1 en todo lo demás - Dijo y se paró con decisión, mientras que por dentro moría del temor

-¡¿Están Listos?! - Preguntó la reina Nishikino

-¡Si! - Respondió todo el batallón y aliados

A la guerra se unieron el Imperio Sonoda, Ayase y Kousaka, las herederas de los imperios sonoda y Ayase preguntaron por su compañera, sin embargo la reina les dijo que era una traidora. Así pasaron varias semanas de ardua batalla, el Soldier game se complicaba por la falta de Macarena, intentaron con varios integrantes que pudieran reemplazarla pero era imposible, hasta que Macarena se cansó de estar escondida, ya habían llegado hasta la parte medica, estaban perdiendo

-¡Nicole, no estas ayudando en nada! - Gritó la reina

\- Lo siento su majestad, pero yo no puedo curar las heridas físicas como usted - Dijo Nicole seria

\- Argh...irás al frente y no hay objeciones- Sentenció la Reina

-No me puedo quedar aquí, Ya van varios días sin que Nicole mande algo - Macarena estaba muy preocupada, ella se había vuelto tan cercana a la pequeña cocinera, tanto que era una parte indispensable en ella y el solo pensar que pudo haberle pasado algo la aterraba. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta para salir cuando una pequeña figura entró desesperada a la casa

-¡Por favor!, ¡Salva a mi hermana! - La pequeña figura de una niña se aferraba a Macarena suplicandole con ojos llorosos que salvara a su hermana

-¿Eh? Qui-

-¡Por favor!, ¡Salva a Nicole! ¡Está herida en las primeras filas de la guerra! Me escapé de casa porque oí que había una guerra, ¡y mi hermana estaba tirada! No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda, ¡así que por favor ayúdala! - La pequeña hermana de Nicole estaba llorando por su hermana mayor, y Macarena reaccionó de inmediato

-Todo va a estar bien pequeña, yo la salvaré, sin embargo aqui es peligroso, ven conmigo, te llevaré con un mayordomo que te llevara de vuelta a casa, y pronto veras a tu hermana

\- Macarena llevo a la niña con el Mayordomo que le llevaba los mensajes de Nicole en la guerra

\- Nicole...resiste

Al llegar el paisaje que Macarena vió era uno desolador, no había rastros de vida cuerpos por todos lados y no había señal de Nicole, y pensar que la pequeña de antes habia visto todo eso hacia que se le revolviera el estómago

-¡Nicole! - Mentiría si dijera que no estaba desesperada

-Nicole, ¿dónde estas? Responde! - Solo podía oír el eco de su propia voz

\- ...rena

-¡¿Nicole!? - Macarena volteó hacia todos lados hasta que vió una pequeña figura tratando de pararse - ¡Nicole! - Fué corriendo hacia ella

-Macarena... - Nicole apenas y podía hablar

\- Hey, aquí estoy, ya esta bien- Macarena estaba desesperada

-¿Y mi hermana?...¿Dónde esta ella?

-Ya la lleve de vuelta, se fué con el Mayordomo- Dijo mientras quitaba el cabello de su rostro

-Me alegro...hey, ¿puedo decirte una cosa? - Nicole ya sentía que eran sus últimos momentos

-Dilo, mientras te curaré - Dijo Macarena mientras trataba de curarla desesperadamente

-Una de las cosas...por las que me quedé...era la princesa de la mansión...-Dijo Nicole a lo que Macarena quedo en shock - Su cabello tan rojo, y sus ojos púrpuras...me incitaban a quedarme...- Decía mientras pasaba su mano por su cara

-No digas eso...- Macarena tenía lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¿Por qué no funciona?! - Macarena estaba desesperada al ver que no había mejora en Nicole

-¿V-Ves...esto? - Nicole señaló una estaca que atravesaba todo su estómago - Esta cosa...impide que nos curen...ese es el poder del enemigo...

-N-No, ¡No! Nicole, no te puedes ir, tienes que ver a tu familia! - Macarena seguia tratando de curarla mientras lloraba

-Dile...dile a mamá...y a mis hermanos...que los amo - Nicole ya parecía estar pasando al otro mundo - Y...Macarena... acercate un poco mas...por favor...- Macarena la miró y se acercó, Nicole le acaricio el cabello - También...Te amo - Y Nicole la besó, fué un beso lleno de tanto amor, pero a la vez tan triste y desolador - Bien...ahora podré...presumirle a papá que ya di...mi primer beso...- Dijo Nicole, y con esa sonrisa en el rostro fué a donde su padre

-Nicole...¡Nicole! - Macarena no pudo hacer más que abrazar su cuerpo inerte - También te amo - Eso impulsó a Macarena a ir a donde estaba el combate y dar todo de si, su amada había muerto por un reino que no era el de ella, al que ella no debía nada, y eso no se lo perdonaría al principe.

-Hey... quién rayos escribió esto?! - Maki gritó toda ruborizada

\- Si! Que diablos es esto?! - Nico secundo a la chica de primer año

-Eh? Acaso no es lindo? - Nozomi preguntó

-Whaaaaaahhhh, Nicole no merecia morir~nya! - Rin estaba llorando por aquel libro que habían encontrado en la biblioteca de Maki

-Rin-chan...es sólo un libro - Trataba de consolarla Hanayo

-Dame el libro, que todavia falta ver su venganza, y ver si pudo hacer las pases con su madre - Eli con ojos llorosos pedía seguir leyendo el libro

-Dios, pobre de la hermana de Nicole, y su familia cuando se entere...que cruel - Umi trataba de dejar de llorar mientras Kotori la consolaba

-Este libro prueba que Nico-chan y Maki-chan son almas gemelas - Dijo Honoka mientras comía un Pan

-Si, y ahora deberán besarse para seguir con el legado de Macarena y Nicole - Dijo Nozomi con una camara en mano

-¡No lo haremos! - Gritaron las dos a la vez.


End file.
